


Nothing's Gonna Save Us Now

by soullessbrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Horror, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Protective Lucifer, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessbrothers/pseuds/soullessbrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The beginning of Sam's time in the Cage.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Gonna Save Us Now

Sam found himself at the edge of a gorge. Trees encircled him and he heard the cry of homing vultures across the desert bowl below. He swallowed. When he looked up, the blinding sunlight came from the moon and the stars glared from both above and beyond the horizon. He squinted to try and see further, flattened his fingers in front of his eyes, but the distance blurred and hissed. He wrapped his arms around himself. There was a screech and fire in the distance, but he saw his breath in front of him.

“It’s not exactly Eden, Sam.”

He spun around. “Lucifer. You look—”

Lucifer spread out his hands. The stretched cuts in his face were gone. His skin lost grey, but looked warm and almost human. He walked forward and patted Sam’s shoulder. Even through Sam’s layers, he felt a cool bite. If Sam hadn’t been at the edge of a ravine, he would have bolted. Instead, he was trapped, locked in place.

“I’m proud of you, Sam. Look what you did.”

“I don’t—”

“I’ve got to say, I like the new look. Less brimstone.”

“I swear to God, I’ll stop you.”

Lucifer laughed. “Don’t you remember? Because really, you did so well.”

Sam twisted to move back, closer to the trees. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

The hand on his shoulder shifted to loop around his waist. Lucifer hummed and walked them into the woods. Nothing was random. Each tree was lined diagonally to the next. Their branches were identical, the leaves started in the same place from each bough. Sam frowned, and Lucifer stopped them beside one. _Sam Jess_ was carved into the trunk and Sam paled. He ripped free of that grasp and ran to the next one. _Sam Jess_. The next. _Sam Jess_. _Sam Jess_. _Sam Jess_. _Sam Jess_.

“What the hell?”

“You’re smarter than this, Sam. What’s the last thing you remember?”

_It’s okay, Dean. It’s gonna be okay. I got him._

He choked on the memory and looked upwards. There was nothing but grey sky, that impossible moon and angry stars. Then the ground began to rumble. Slow at first, a growl enough to make Sam’s eyes flash wide and Lucifer’s jaw to tense. The earth groaned at the weight of an imagined universe and it cracked, opened, where lava burned up and out like fire and the roar was a voice that Sam knew, that Sam had grabbed. The sudden heat made him gasp and he stumbled backwards, stumbled against Lucifer, cold, cold Lucifer that was ice and support for his back. He jammed his fingers into Sam’s wrist, leaving icicle knives where the fire across Sam’s skin had frozen, and tugged hard enough to make him move.

“Welcome to the Cage, Sam.”

“No!”

He fought it, yelped as he tried to wrench his hand free, but Lucifer clung tight. The roars grew until the leaves burnt stiff and smashed in the air, raining hot splinters on them both. The ground shifted and they jumped, searched for better footing, but the soul started to melt into the valley. Sam stopped the fight and they bolted, they raced from lightning beneath their feet and spurts of electric flames that spat paces ahead of them. They zigzagged, escaped the trees and found desert. The forest was gone. Only fierce winds snapped and howled towards them.

Sam broke free.

“You don’t want to stay here, Sam!”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!”

The sky bled to vicious crimson. Clouds formed infernos. And Lucifer dug his fingers into Sam’s shoulders.

“I won’t let Michael hurt you. _Trust me_.”

Sam’s breath hitched. A few moments and the landscape green had lost to shades of black and red. Lucifer let go and offered his hand. When Sam took it, they ran together.


End file.
